1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear-mounted vehicle tow hitches and, in particular, rear-mounted vehicle tow hitches having means to electrically connect an electrical system of a towing vehicle--the vehicle performing the towing function--to an electrical system of a towed vehicle, a towed trailer, or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of vehicle tow hitches which connect electrical systems in towing and towed vehicles, and the like, are known in the art. However, such tow hitches have a variety of limitations and problems.
One such tow hitch is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,862 (Letterman). This tow hitch involves a roof-mounted tow hitch having a plate member in the form of a disc 64 having wipers 66 above a board 52 having concentric lands 58. The disc is supported in the position illustrated in FIG. 4 by the wipers 66. A rubber or flexible plastic material boot 100 covers the device. As the trailer tongue 20 swings about the upright axis 88 defined by the hitch ball 24 and its mating socket 22, the disc 64 is caused to rotate about the axis 88 due to the upward extending ears 84 secured to the disc 64 which are caused to rotate via the trailer tongue 20 (shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). This device has a number of limitations--for example, the boot 100 does not provide appreciable protection, the device is really only suitable as a roof-mounted device, the rotation of the disc 64 is imparted through the ears 84, and the device is complex and not easily accessed.
Another known tow hitch is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,072 (Deloach, Jr.). The '072 patent shows a rear-mounted trailer hitch having a ball section A having a cap section B. The cap has spring biased pin contacts 31-35 and the ball has contact surfaces 21-25. This device also has a variety a limitations--for example, among other things, the size of the space within which the contacts are placed is limited to the size of the ball itself, such that the contact area between the cap B and ball A is limited, and the size of the respective parts is similarly limited.
The deficiencies in the known devices for electrically and for mechanically connecting towing and towed vehicles, creates a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus like that of the present invention.